With You
by galaxy noona
Summary: Baekhyun ingin belajar, Tapi Park Chanyeol terus-terusan mengganggunya. tapi, entah kenapa Baekhyun tidak merasa terganggu. "apa itu salah jika aku merindukanmu?" "yeol, yeol,yeol,yeolllll"


Aku gatau ini apa .-.

Hasil kegabutan disore hari :V

Wkwkwk

Bacanya lebih asoy sambil denger girl X friend ' '

Jan dibaca ntar nyesel :v

* :･ﾟ* :･ﾟ

"Park Chanyeol aku sudah mengatakan padamu kalau aku ulangan fisika besok dan eomma mengurungku dikamar dan aku bersumpah akan membunuhmu jika kau menelpon lagi." Baekhyun memainkan matanya kesal.

"Mengerti?"

Bukanya menjawab pertanyaan Baekhyun, yang disebrang sana malah bertanya lagi.

"Aku 'kan hanya penasaran."

"Apa kau sudah makan?"

Baekhyun mengacak-acak rambutnya frustasi.

"Tanya saja terus sampai kucing bisa bertelur!!"

Lalu beberapa detik kemudian dia berteriak frustasi "YA ! YEOL-AAAA.. aku lupa semua rumus yang kuhafal tadi T.T "

Chanyeol yang berada di kamarnya sendiri dapat membayangkan bagaimana Baekhyun mengerucutkan bibirnya, itu pasti imut sekali jadi dia terkekeh kecil.

"Rasakan."

"CHANYEOL JAHAT!!"

Baekhyun melempar ponselnya keujung meja belajarnya. Memijit pelipisnya yang sedikit berdenyut. Mengapa semua rumus itu membuat kepalanya sakit 'sih?

Baekhyun akan kembali membuka bukunya andai saja dia tidak melihat kalau ponselnya menerima pesan line.

Baekhyun berdecak sebal karena melihat nama Chanyeol disana. Isinya tidak penting, hanya ucapan selamat belajar dan sebaris emoticon hati.

Cih, kenapa tiba-tiba dia bersikap so' romantis sih? Cih cih cih

Dan dalam beberapa detik berikutnya, Chanyeol kembali menelpon Baekhyun dan Baekhyun hampir tanpa berpikir, mengangkatnya. Persetan soal ulangan. Terserahlah.

"Kenapa kau mengangkat telpon ku?" Tanya Chanyeol mengejek.

"Karena kau menelpon. Idiot." Baekhyun tersenyum karena bisa mengatai Chanyeol.

"Pembohong." Tuding Chanyeol akhirnya. "Katanya ingin belajar, tapi kau membaca pesanku."

Baekhyun terkekeh sebentar,harusnya dia memakai line premium saja.

"Kau juga, 'kan sudah kubilang untuk tidak menelpon dan voila! Apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Tidak ada yang memintamu mengangkat." Balas Chanyeol sambil tertawa.Dia lalu memainkan pulpen ke atas bibirnya. Mendengar celotehan Baekhyun adalah hobi utamanya.

"Oke, kuputus sekarang."

Sambungan terputus dan Chanyeol kembali meletakan ponselnya. Dia lalu tertawa sendiri. "Baiklah, Chan, berhenti mengganggu Baekhyun."

14 menit berlalu dan di menit ke 15, ponsel Chanyeol berdering dan nama Baekhyun tertera disana. Dan dengan kecepatan mengagumkan Chanyeol mengangkatnya.

"Baiklah apa lagi sekarang?"

"Apa salah jika aku merindukanmu?"

Baiklah Chan, Baekhyun memang selalu ingin diganggu.

* :･ﾟ* :･ﾟ

"Baekhyun keluar sekarang." Chanyeol bersuara akhirnya.

"Ah apa?" Tanya Baekhyun gelagapan.

"Turun dari kamarmu, aku ada didepan rumahmu."

"Kau bercanda?!" Pekik Baekhyun akhirnya. Dia lalu langsung turun dari meja belajarnya dan membuka jendela kamar.

Dan melihat Chanyeol di depan gerbang rumanya,mengenakan jaket dan bungkusan makanan ditangan. Motornya terpakir tak jauh darinya.

"HEH! PABO!bukankah aku sudah bilang?! Eomma tidak mengizinkanku keluar!! Bodoh! Pergiiiii !!! "

Chanyeol yang merasa baru saja di omeli, melihat kejendela kamar Baekhyun dan melihat anak itu sedang mengibas-ngibaskan tanganya seperti orang gila.

"Wah, apa aku baru saja diusir? Wah sakitnya.."

Baekhyun memainkan matanya kesal. Mereka berada dijarak yang tidak sampai 5 meter,tapi masih saling menelpon.

"Iya, kau diusir. Pergi sekarang atau eomma akan menjadikanmu makanan untuk mongryeong."

"Lompat sekarang."

"Hah apa?" Baekhyun baru sadar kalau Chanyeol sudah berada tepat dibawah jendela kamarnya.

Dia memutuskan sambungan telpon mereka dan berteriak kebawah.

"Yeol, pulanglah astaga! Nanti ketahuan eomma T.T "

Chanyeol terkekeh kecil.

"Lompat sekarang atau aku akan mendatangi eomma mu dibawah dan mengatakan kalau kau terus-terusan menggangguku."

"Chanyeol gila." Teriak Baekhyun frustasi. "Ini lantai dua!!"

"Baekkie, tidak ada orang yang mati karena jatuh dari lantai dua." Chanyeol lalu merentangkan kedua tanganya.

"Lagipula ada aku 'kan? Tidak ada yang bisa menyakitimu kalau begitu."

/wah, niken keciduk kurbel : /abaikan

Baekhyun mengacak-acak rambut coklatnya frustasi. Kenapa juga dia harus mengenal psikopat gila seperti Chanyeol.

KENAPA? KENAPA!?

Baekhyun menarik nafasnya frustasi. "Chanyeol aku bersumpah akan menghantuimu jika kau tidak menangkapku." Baekhyun melangkahkan kakinya keluar jendela.

"Iya,tenang saja." Chanyeol terkekeh sambil merentangkan tanganya. "Daddy in here baby,"*plak

Dan dalam detik berikutnya Baekhyun sudah melompat dan Baekhyun merasa akan mati (?) Dan saat dia membuka mata dia hanya melihat mata Chanyeol menatap lekat pada matanya.

Chanyeol tertawa cerah.

"Nice cacth!!"

* :･ﾟ* :･ﾟ

Baekhyun mengekori Chanyeol masuk ke mall itu, ide bagus, lari dari belajar dan ke mall. Patut dicontoh.

Mereka terlihat seperti pasangan aneh karena Baekhyun memakai piyama dan rambut acak-acakan. Chanyeol bahkan harus menggendong Baekhyun selama beberapa waktu karena anak itu tidak memakai alas kaki dan sekarang Baekhyun memakai sendal jepit kelinci pink karena hanya itu yang tersisa. Wah, bayangkan saja imutnya bagaimana : /authornya dead

"Yeol, yeollie, chan, chanyeoliie, yeol ,yeol,yeolaaa, yeol, chaniie, yoda.."

Chanyeol akhirnya menoleh. "Kau memanggilku apa tadi?"

"Yoda!! " jawab Baekhyun so' polos. "Hey, cepat kita mau kemana eoh?"

"Itu." Chanyeol menunjuk sebuah area di tengah ruangan.

Mesin dance revolution

* :･ﾟ* :･ﾟ

"Cobalah." Kata Chanyeol sambil menarik tangan Baekhyun.

"Aku tidak bisa." Keluh Baekhyun. "Aku tidak bisa menari, kau tau 'kan?"

"Kalau kau tidak bisa menari kemarin, tidak ada yang tau kau bisa menari sekarang 'kan?"

"Semua orang berubah baek."

Baekhyun hanya memainkan matanya kesal. "Chan.."

"Coba saja oke?"

Baekhyun mencoba lagu pertama dan hasilnya mengerikan. Poinya tidak sampai sepuluh dan dia hampir jatuh berulang kali.

Baekhyun mengerucutkan bibirnya dan saat itu Chanyeol muncul dan mengusak puncak kepalanya.

"Kalau kau berhasil menuntaskan satu lagu, aku akan menggendongmu sampai parkiran."

"Jangankan satu lagu, sedikit saja aku tidak bisa."

"kalau begitu, aku juga akan mentraktirmu es krim."

"Aku tidak suka es krim."

"Jangan bohong."

"Kalau begitu,aku yang menentukan rasanya.Oke, call."

* :･ﾟ* :･ﾟ

Setelah 2 jam 45 menit, Baekhyun Akhirnya berhasil dan dia berakhir diatas punggung Chanyeol mengunyah es krimnya, dan mengayunkan kakinya diudara.

Menari ternyata butuh tenaga, Baekhyun lelah tapi dia merasa hangat.

Kata orang, olahraga dapat melepaskan endorfin dan itu membuat rasa senang.

Dan shit, dia menjadi jauh lebih bahagia sekarang.

"Kau mau?" Baekhyun mengayunkan es krimya di wajah Chanyeol.

"Tidak,"balas Chanyeol kesal. "Diam lah sedikit, atau aku akan menjatuhkanmu di selokan."

Baekhyun terkikik kecil.

Namun beberapa detik kemudian Chanyeol bersuara duluan.

"Kau tau kenapa semua pelajaran itu tidak masuk ke otakmu?"

"Kenapa?" Potong Baekhyun cepat.

"Karena kau merasa kau tidak bisa,"

"Sama saja dengan tadi, kau merasa tidak bisa menari, kau takut jatuh, kau takut jatuh dan menghancurkan semuanya."

"Tapi, ternyata kau bisa kan?"

"Semua itu hanya soal usaha. Dan jangan menyerah. Saat kau menyerah, kau mungkin saja kehilangan kesempatan untukmu dan untuk orang lain."

Baekhyun terdiam sebentar, dan dalam beberapa detik kemudian Chanyeol melanjutkan.

"Semuanya akan baik-baik saja,arra? Ada aku disini. Karena itu manusia menciptakan kata 'tolong' "

"Jangan memikul semuanya sendiri."

Sejak kapan Chanyeol jadi puitis seperti ini eoh?

* :･ﾟ* :･ﾟ

Esok paginya Baekhyun yakin dia sanggup membunuh Chanyeol. Seluruh kakinya nyeri dan dia berjalan pincang ke kelas.

"CHANYEOL KAU!!" Baekhyun baru saja akan mengomel andai saja Chanyeol tidak menarik tanganya dan menggambar bentuk hati disana.

"Semangat untuk ulanganmu oke? Aku berharap semua yang terbaik untukmu, saat kau kesusahan lihat gambar ini oke? Saat itu kau sadar kalau aku ada disini, selalu disisimu."

Dan Baekhyun sama sekali tidak percaya kalau itu akan berhasil, tapi semuanya berubah saat dia menerima kertas ulanganya beberapa hari kemudian dan disana tertera angka 97.

Kalau begitu, dia akan mengajak Chanyeol main lagi kapan-kapan


End file.
